


Come On and Run

by TVDramaQueen



Series: There's Only 2 Ways Out Of Here [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of Chris & Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On and Run

**Author's Note:**

> None of this stuff is 100% true because some of the information and facts I had to make up because I couldn't find actual answers. This is only part 3 there is about 5 to 10 more parts! I've written 5 already and still have more. Also sorry if I did the Chris & Aaron tag wrong I think I'm the first person to write for them :3

Come on and run

-  
New school, new start, Chris was really excited to have moved to Austin. Middle school had been a rough start but when his dad got a job transfer he was thrilled to start his final years of middle school here in Austin. 

It wasn't until his second week of school however that he met him. Him as in Aaron Marquis. His future best friend. 

He's sitting at one of the lunch tables talking to some random kid that sat down about Star Wars when he comes up. He's around Chris's height and he looks like the typical pre teen Texan.

"Hi I'm Aaron. You're the new guy right? I think you moved in like a few blocks away from my place actually."

Chris smiled "I'm Chris. Nice to meet you Aaron."

And from there the two had become the bestest friends. Aaron was right they did only live around 3 blocks away from each other so the two walked home together everyday and would watch sci-fi movies and read comics and do the nerdy stuff both of them seemed to enjoy. They also spent a lot of time doing things they shouldn't be, like trying to bounce each other over Chris' fence from his trampoline or breaking into Aaron's moms R rated movie collection. 

Things were great for Chris until one day he got to school and saw Aaron talking to some gorgeous girl at his locker. Lucky bastard he thought to himself going to his own locker. He wished he had pretty girls trying to ask him out. The most contact he's ever had with a girl in his life was when he Bio teachers boobs brushed his back while she was trying to help him.

He didn't want to say anything to Aaron at first but he couldn't help it he really wanted to know what was going on with that girl, if anything at all. So he left it till that Friday when they were at Aaron's for there weekly sleepover. The two were messing around on Aaron's laptop when Chris brought it up.

"So was that girl you were talking to Monday your girlfriend? Cause if she is why didn't you tell me I thought we were best friends!"

Aaron grimaced. "Ew my girlfriend? No Pamela is definitely not my girlfriend Chris."

Why would that be gross? Chris thought to himself. He'd go out with Pamela in a heartbeat. 

"I'm kinda... Not really into that." Aaron grumbled trying to obviously not have Chris hear him.

"What do you mean not into that?"

"I kinda think I'm gay."

Oh. Chris didn't really know what to say to that. 

"Oh that's uh, cool."

"Don't you dare tell anyone though okay? I've never said that to anyone ever!" Aaron quickly told him after that. Chris could tell he was still nervous after that however so he quickly changed the subject back to something gross online, making Aaron laugh and then his attention to that as well.

-  
"They look stupid."

"Nah you just look like a loser."

"Fuck off Chris." Aaron retorted back, shoving him in the chest.

There at the eye doctor, Chris drove, because Aaron needed reading glasses and didn't want his parents opinion. Chris had glasses so he trusted his way better then his old fashion mom and dad who would probably make him get Harry Potter glasses knowing them.

"Dude no ones gonna give to shits about your reading glasses. Knowing you you'll break them in a month anyways." Chris said laughing and Aaron's facial expression.

The thing was though Aaron had a huge thing for Chris lately. Ever since they got in to high school he kept thinking about Chris. He even jerked off about it once. He'd never say anything cause Chris and him are best friends and he doesn't want to ever ruin that but he really wishes he knew if Chris was gay or not. He's still never had a girlfriend, Aaron doesn't believe him when he says he kissed some chick at there drama camp last summer. He's kissed a guy before but he still wishes he'd kissed Chris instead.

He keeps trying to put it out of his head and pretend he doesn't think Chris is the hottest guy ever since he hit puberty but it's really hard when there always together, spending the night together more often then not at there places, seeing him shirtless after gym class.

He's still never said anything to his parents about being gay. He's only 16 so he doesn't think it's a big deal. He's pretty sure they'd just tell him it's a phase anyways. He's pretty sure it isn't anyways. 

Chris always fusses with his glasses. They'll be sitting in English listening to the boring ass teacher and he'll just pull them off Aaron's face and clean them on his shirt. Aaron doesn't mind at all, he just doesn't understand why Chris is so fussy about his glasses and not his own.

"They were expensive and you don't have a job to pay for new ones dumby." He says when Aaron says something at lunch one day. He shrugs, that's a good enough answer for him.

It's kinda cute anyways.

-  
Aaron gets a boyfriend when there 17 and it pisses Chris off bringing him to the fact that his sister was right, he's totally into Aaron. He didn't think it was anything and then he saw Aaron and that Greg dude making out in the field and he wanted to punch a hole right through Greg's head. 

He doesn't think he's gay exactly. Maybe he's just gay for Aaron. They have so much in common and he's always staring at him with his perfect eyes and he's so funny that he can make Chris piss his pants. It's just Chris doesn't want tot say something and ruin there friendship. He's heard about people like that and he doesn't want to think about going through high school without Aaron.

There watching a movie in Aaron's basement one night while his parents are out for dinner and Aaron keeps looking nervous for some reason. Chris has known that he and Greg have been dating for almost 3 months now and he's sure Aaron knows he knows because he keeps catching them making out at school. He goes to open his mouth and ask Aaron what's wrong when just blurts out "I don't wanna be a virgin anymore."

Chris gives him a look "Okay..."

"I wanna have sex! But like not with like a stranger and I know Greg's had sex so I don't know if I wanna tell him I'm a virgin. And..."

"And?"

"We could have sex." Aaron whispers looking down at his lap. Then he looks up and of course starts defending himself "Like we don't have to! But your still a virgin too and then we could get it over with and its not like either of us have any experience so it'll be less awkward."

He has a good point. Plus it might be his only chance to ever have anything with Aaron. Fuck it. "Okay."

"Wait really?" He says surprised 

So that's how he has his first kiss. With Aaron in his basement. And then they had sex, well he's counting it as sex. It definitely isn't as great as it could have been because like Aaron said, neither of them had much experience anyways. After they fell asleep like right after and then in the morning it was super awkward because they were both naked but then they each showered and then Aaron's mom made them eggs and it was like nothing ever happened.

Aaron and Greg never had sex. He lied. Greg had said something about how he convinced his first boyfriend to have sex with him because they were both still virgins. It was the perfect idea to confirm if he really did have feelings for Chris. And if Chris had any sort of interest back.

He and Greg break up a week later. He tells Chris it's cause he didn't want to have sex with him. Chris takes him out for milkshakes and before he drops him off tells him if it helps he wasn't that bad.

It helps the fake pain of there break up.

-  
There first week at UT they meet Brandon who seems like a real nice guys but also a huge asshole to chicks by some of the awful pick up lines Aaron keeps hearing him use while there at parties. They don't have a lot of classes with him, just some filmography stuff. He spends a lot of time watching porn Aaron assumes when he's using his laptop to email something and he finds almost all his folders are naked chicks.

They meet Zach and Marshal awhile after that. Zach has cerebral palsy but he's actually a really cool guy. He and Chris hit it off pretty quickly and do a lot of flunking stuff together. Marshals nice too, a lot quieter but smart and a damn good actor. 

During there first semester Chris goes away over thanksgiving and Aaron gets kind of sad. He's always been kinda shy and having Chris around always made him feel a little more confident. So when he goes home for Thanksgiving Aaron mostly just hides in there dorm room and watches bad TV. Brandon tries to get him to come with him for Thanksgiving but he tells him he rather just spend some time to himself.

See he's never really gotten over his insane feelings for Chris. He really thought after high school it would have died off but it really hasn't. It's almost gotten worse. Neither of them date really and they took every single class together at UT. It's almost like he can't stop himself from trying to be with Chris. Even if Chris isn't into him.

It's midnight the night of thanksgiving and Aaron's just about to call it a night after staring at his text book for 2 hours not really studying but pretending he was when there's a loud bang on the door. He gets up, fixes his hair quickly and answers it, looking down when he realizes it's Zach.

"Didn't you go home for Thanksgiving? I swear you left yesterday."

Zach just ignores him and rolls right past into the room, and then turns to look at Aaron.

"You gotta stop being so down about shit."

"What?"

"You! Your always so upset! What's up with that?"

Aaron shrugs "Not always..."

Zach snorts.

"I'm not!"

"The only time I ever see you smile is when Demeris calls you names and you two talk about Star Wars." Then Zach pauses "Wait, you and Demeris?"

"No! We're just friends."

"Okay sure you are that's why he's always holding your books and your always sitting half on top of him while your studying and that's why your always sad when we hang out and Chris isn't there!"

"Shut up I don't like him."

"Your right you don't like him, you looooveeee him." Zach says, dragging out the the o's and e's in love. "Don't be so pissy Marquis. He likes you to look at the way he treats you compared to anyone else."

Aaron thinks about it for a second. They've always been best friends. Maybe they aren't just friends though. Maybe Chris does like him back. 

-

There watching the Matrix on Chris' laptop one night. Curled up in his bed. In the dark, sharing a blanket. Feet to shoulders touching.

He feels like this would be the perfect moment to just kiss Chris. It's raining out. Chris leant him his hoodie, which he's still wearing. It's just like in the movies.

It's one of the duller moments near the end of the movie and he thinks maybe if he hints it a bit it won't be as bad if he kisses him. He shifts closer to him and yawns.

"Getting tired? Want me to shut it off?" 

He shakes his head and then just kind of leans it on Chris' shoulder and smiles when Chris looks at him.

And before he can do anything Chris is kissing him.

It's 100 times better then when they kissed in Aaron's basement. That was so nerve fuelled and both of them didn't even think the other was interested even. Now it's so much more relaxed and they don't stop for what seems like ever and when they do finally pull away the credits are almost finished rolling.

They both kind of state into each other's eyes, searching for what to do next when Aaron just leans in and starts kissing him again. It seemed like a pretty good option because Chris should win and award for kissing.

-  
There's a extremely loud knocking at the door over and over again. It woke Chris up, almost gave him a hard attack. He was studying for final exams and then just kind of passed out. As he's getting up he realizes Aaron must have came home and passed out to because he's dead asleep in the other bed. They never even use that bed anymore but he guesses Aaron just didn't want to wake him up crawling under the covers. He's really picky about always sleeping with them. He's a weird kid.

He opens the door to see a extremely chipper Brandon. He's not usually chipper, unless he was messing with drugs or something, then this wouldn't surprise Chris.

"Dude! We got it!"

"We got what?"

"The jobs! At Roosterteeth! You and Marshal and me got jobs at Roosterteeth!"

Holy Crap! This was the best thing to happen for Chris. This was what he was mostly relying on after University. 

He tells Brandon to give him ten minutes and they'll go have a drink. Fuck studying he's gonna be working with Burnie Burns and Joel Heyman now. He's changing and he sees Aaron stir a bit and goes over to the other bed.

"Was Brandon just here? If not I totally just dreamt he was."

"No he was here." Chris says coming to sit at the side of the bed. "Guess what? We got the jobs at Roosterteeth!" 

"Oh my god that's amazing!" Aaron says, leaning over to hug him from where he's still tucked in bed. "I can't believe your gonna get to work there."

And then it hit him. 

A month earlier when they applied at RT and Marshal asked Aaron if he wanted a forum he said he had said no and Chris asked him later why he didn't apply he told him he wasn't planning on staying in Texas.

"Wait your leaving Austin?"

"Well I think like if I want to take this writing thing serious I should go to New York or LA or somewhere. And I mean if you don't get the job at Roosterteeth you could always come with me anyways. It'll be your back up plan."

And now he got the job and Aaron and Zach had already discussed getting a place together in New York in Zach's moms building for free food. 

He goes out with Brandon and Marshal and Aaron and they drink but the whole time he's think about what's going to happen with him and Aaron. He's so in love with him he doesn't know how to be apart from him anymore and he can't even think about him going to New York and not seeing him everyday. 

It makes him sick to his stomach to think of them not being together anymore.

"I don't want to ruin are friendship. If we break up were not going to be friends anymore Chris think about it." Aaron says, while there sitting on there bed discussing the situation a day or so later. "I don't know if I can pretend I'm not still in love with you."

There partially in tears just talking about it. They've been inseparable for the last 9 years. And now the last two years they finally start dating and then this. He doesn't want things to end like this but it's not like Roosteeth is opening an office in New York anytime soon.

"Distance is hard Chris." 

"I know that."

"I don't know what to do."

"Me either."

-

"He can I ask you something?"

Chris turns around from where he was talking to Kata to see Marshal behind him. He excused himself from from her and the two walk over to somewhere a little more private.

"So I'm going to New York with Miles and Barbara for a few days and um... Aaron asked if I wanted to go out while I was out there."

Why would that matter? Marshals allowed to still be friends with his ex. He says so.

"No like, he meant like on a date... Well a double date, his buddy Josh and his girlfriend are coming too."

Fuck that.

Why the hell would Aaron want to go out with Marshal he's not good looking he looks homeless most of the time and he's not even that funny and they have nothing in common and Chris is gonna throw a chair.

"Uh yeah that's not a problem with me. I'll talk to you later."

When he gets home he gets wasted and almost drunk dials Aaron, thinks better of it and calls Brandon to weep to him instead. Brandon comes over, let's him spill his sorrows, let's him drink away the pain.

The worst part though is when he wakes up with a nasty hangover, rolls over and sees a naked Brandon beside him and a condom wrapper on the bedside table.

-  
Brandon and Chris started dating. He knows the best way to try and get over Aaron is to see someone new. And if Aaron's allowed to sleep with there friends then he's going to as well. There relationship starts pretty good, they go out a lot and get drunk and then have sex. He feels like it's not as good as with Aaron probably because nothing is as good as Aaron. Sometimes he gets bothered seeing how in love Miles and Kerry are or Michael and Gavin and has to call Zach to complain to. One time when he does Zach accidentally slips up and says Aaron and Marshal broke up because Aaron wouldn't stop talking about him. 

It helps.

The problem is that Brandon still is living with Jordan. Chris doesn't know Jordan that well but he can tell he has a little crush on Brandon. He always is trying to convince him to just come home with him after work instead of getting drunk all the time with Chris. It starts rubbing off to and then there spending there Friday's with Jordan at there apartment watching him animate and eating pizza.

In October, right after the one year anniversary, Brandon gives Chris a key to the apartment and Chris walks in on him and Jordan fucking. 

They break up that same day.

Jordan and Brandon start dating in November.

-  
It's out of no where really. Aaron just sends him a Facebook request like its nothing. He didn't think Aaron was into that stuff. He feels like he has to except it. They were best friends for 7 years and together for 2 and a half. 

The day after he excepts it Aaron messages him at 3 am.

A: I'm moving back to Austin  
C: Wait seriously?   
A: Yeah things aren't going as great as I thought they would here. Not as easy as it looks to get big on Broadway  
C: Well if you need a place to stay my doors always open :)

He doesn't want to let him self believe but,

What if they got back together and everything was amazing again?

C: Matt said he's got an extra job opening at Roosterteeth. It's all yours if you want it  
A: Wait really? I can't believe you did that Chris your the best  
C: I didn't want you to be out do work while your here I know you hate having nothing to do.   
A: Your the bestest. I got my plane ticket booked for next Friday is that okay?  
C: Yeah of course! I'll pick you up what airport?  
A: You don't have to do that Chris  
C: Shut up your my best friend what airport

Aaron shows up the next Friday. He doesn't look much different. Actually he looks extremely close to the same. They hug when Chris picks him up and then he treats him to lunch and then takes him back to the apartment to show him around.

"And don't worry I don't have to stay to long. Zach and Josh are coming I. Like a week or two and Zach said I can stay with him."

Josh?

"Who's Josh?"

"Josh Flanigin. You e never like met him we met in New York he write to actually that's kind of one of the reasons I wanted to move back Matt and Burnie offered him some work at Roosterteeth."

"So wait is he like-"

"He's not my boyfriend Chris relax." Aaron snorts but he's smiling so at least he's not mad "He was like my best friend in New York so when he wanted to move back and work here I thought it made scene for me to just give up and come back as well. Plus I missed us hanging out and stuff."

Chris smiles "Me too."

-  
"Your staring again." 

"No I'm not!"

Chris and Brandon are doing something for the recap and Aaron came along to help and stupid Blaine won't stop accusing him of staring at Chris. And he's one to talk he's seen him drooling over Cole before. 

Still Chris and his stupid good looks are am really hard not to stare at and he hasn't had sex in almost a year! A year! And yeah fuck it he is still madly in love with Chris it's not like there relationship had ended on bad terms or something they broke up because they were young and didn't think the distance thing was going to work out.

"Just fucking tell him your still into him how could he not want to get back together with you it's not like He actually lived Brandon or anything." Blaine tells him.

"Shut up your such an asshole."

It did bother him when he found out Chris and Brandon were together. And if he's being honest he totally got dumped by Marshal when he screamed Chris when they were having sex. It's not his fault he really missed him!

The next few weeks after Aaron arrived in Austin were pretty Chris filled. The only time he wasn't with Chris was when he was helping Josh write for Ten Little Roosters, but then Chris started showing up for that too! And it wasn't like Aaron was complaining, especially since Chris is such a sweetheart and even when they aren't dating he treats Aaron like the most important thing in the world. Even after filming social disorder and Chris tried to drown him he apologized and bought him a huge ass steak to make up for it.

Then in January Blaine and Chris have a huge debacle about a scene in Star Wars and since there both huge nerds the only way they could decide to settle it was watching it. And since Aaron shares and office with them Chris decided he was coming too. It wasn't as bad as he thought at least, Barbara and Kerry showed up too so it wasn't just his douche bag best friend and his ex boyfriend that he wants to make out with so bad. 

It's some dark quite scene with not a lot of talking when Blaine goes to pull out his phone to check tinder and realizes Aaron's fast asleep. It doesn't surprise him until he sees that he's leaned right into Chris, practically asking Chris to cuddle with him in his sleep. What an idiot he thinks to himself before silently tapping Chris and pointing to Aaron toppled on to his side. What he really was expecting though was for Chris to look down, smile, kiss his forehead and wrap his arm around him to make him more comfortable. It's way to sweet for him not to ruin by taking some amazing photos to share with everyone Monday.

-  
"What if actually got arrested asshole." Aaron said shoving him slightly. He wasn't mad per-say, but what the hell was Chris going to do if he did get thrown in jail?

They were shooting the social disorder garage sale episode when a cop showed up at Aaron's. And frankly the stuff he was selling wasn't very close to legal. Luckily Austin's police force didn't seem to mind and let him off the hook. 

"I wouldn't have let you get arrested I would have done something."

"Like?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't have let you get thrown in the slammer Aaron!"

"It's late Chris I'm just gonna go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No wait!" He shouted grabbing his arm before he could walk out of there office. What he didn't think of those was when he grabbed it he pulled a little to hard and Aaron came crashing into him in some weird sort of smushed face kiss. 

It was really gross but when they both pulled away they were smiling at each other like idiots.

"Well, um... I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Chris said stumbling on his words before walking out towards the parking lot.

A: Are we just friends? Like answer this seriously. Are we really just friends Chris?  
C: I think you shouldn't just be my friend. There's no reason we shouldn't get back together. Neither of us is going anywhere.

The next day when Blaine and Brandon are coming into the kitchen for breakfast and find Chris and Aaron kissing against the counter it's not as sweet as the first time Blaine caught them together.

"Your disgusting." 

"Grow up." Aaron retorts and before the two have even left the kitchen he and Chris and kissing again. It's hard to stop when you don't want to.

-  
"How did you know you were in love with Chris?"

It's a really simple question. Blaine should be smart enough to put the pieces together. But then again he never said he was an A student or anything.

"I just knew. It was like if we weren't together I felt like I was drowning and when we were together it felt like winning the lottery. He's my best friend and he makes me feel special and I love him more then air. That help you at all?"

He nods and then starts going on about some dumb ass gym story again. Aaron's not really paying attention, all he can think about is how lucky he is to have Chris Demaris.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thing you need to ask come ask me on tumblr @sakuselanne.tumblr.com


End file.
